Demon High
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: Kurayami is Kauga's twin sister. They go to Demon High. They and their roommates get to meet the akatsuki during their 3rd year. What happenned when they were torn apart?


Kurayami's POV

I was waiting in my brother's dorm room for my new roomies and their friends who where my brother's new roomies. I was so exited I could hardly sit still.

"Koaga?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked from his feet to me.

"You said you knew the new students... what are they like?" I asked my demon of a brother, literally, we're demons.

We go to Demon High. The most popular high school for demons, half-demons, and mortals in the futal ara.

"Well, their just a few friends from Demon Elemantry... I can't be leave I have to sheir a dorm with that mutt InuYasha!" Koaga complained.

"Inu-Yasha?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. InuYasha was a real stick in the mud." He said.

"I heard that, you fleabag! And who are you talking to?" A male voice who I'm guessing was InuYasha called from the hall.

"What type of demon is he?" I let my curiosity out once more.

"Half-demon." Koaga corrected me. "And he's a dog."

"Grrrrrrr!" I growled as soon as the word dog came out of his mouth.

*Knock, Knock*

"Who's there?"

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha."

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha, who?" I asked.

"Ha! Good one!" Koaga laughed out.

"Come in~." I sang.

"Hello mutt."

"Hello fleabag."

"Sit boy!"

"AH!"

Koaga and I found it hard to contain our laughter.

"Who might this be, Koaga?" A girl in uniform asked.

This is my older twin sister, Kurayami." Koaga said.

"Good luck with the mutt~." I sang standing up.

"See ya 'round, Koaga." I said looking over my shoulder as I walked out.

I walked down the hall looking for dorm room # 109. I finally came to it after what seamed to be forever but was really 6 minutes.

Incase you haven't noticed I can be impatient at times.

I walked in; I was getting 2 new roomies. There were three bunk beds in all the dorms and that meant 6 to a room.

Right now I had 3 other roommates. There names are: Akane, Akumu, and Tusk.

Akane and Akumu are twins, while Tsuki has a twin brother same as me.

"Hey, Kurayami! We found out the names of our new roomies! EEEEEECK!" Tsuki said excitedly.

"Well, then what are their names? Oh, wait don't tell me! Kagome and Sango." I said plainly.

"How do you keep doing that? We always have this conversation when we get a new inmate!" Akane said still confused 'cause this happens every time a new student joins the party.

"It's a gift."

"More like a curse! You're never surprised! You always know if something is going to happen!"

"Oh, you mean like in a month we get 10 new inmates?"

"See? She's never surprised!"

"Akane, calm down. We are going to brake her 'Not Surprised' streak, and we are doing it today as soon as Kagome and Sango get here!"

"What is she? A fortune teller?"

"Oh, if she's a fortune teller, can she tell me my fortune?"

"NO!" We all said at once.

*Knock, knock*

I smiled evilly.

"Who's there?

"Kagome, and Sango."

"Kagome, and Sango who?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" We all laughed at my signature joke.

I went to the door and stubbed my foot. "$#*!"

"Kurayami! Language!" They all yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Hi, hi! Welcome to the inmates! We hope you enjoy your stay at club peppy!" I said in my fake cheery voice.

"You know we all hate your fake cheery voice, so why do you do that?" Tsuki wined.

"Because it annoys the %&# out of you."

"LANGUAGE!" They yelled at me.

"%&# is not a bad word."

"Yes, %&# is a bad word!"

"At least I didn't say $#*."

"**LANGUAGE!**" They _ALL_ yelled at me.

"All right, all right! Cool your jets."

I went through my dowers and found my PJs and walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

I turned on the water and...

"Hot! Hot! HOT!" Yelling I ran out of the washroom with a towel around me.

Apparently while I was in the washroom the boys came over. "*&^ $%#$ *&%& %%^ %%&% %$$## %# $#! (Insert random swear and curse words here)" I said running back in.

"Language!"

I could hear their laughter from the other side of the door. My back to the door I slid down it curled my tail around my legs and started to weep. It wasn't a good first impression.

'Why? Why, why, why, why? Why must I always make bad first impressions?' I thought.

Not only did my new roomies have to hear my fight with the hot water, but also so did the boys AND they saw me run out in only a towel. I was so humiliated.

I adjusted the water temperature and took my shower.

After my shower, I got dressed and brushed my hair I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I walked out of the bathroom and head low as I walked out.

"Hi, Kurayami."

"Shut the $#* up! I'm not in the mood!"

"Rear." Akumu said taking a swipe at the are like the cat-demon she was.

I crawled under the bed but took the blanket off the top bunk first and wrapped it around myself.

"Kurayami? Is everything okay?"

"Go to hell!"

"Okay, then." She said walking toward her bunk.

"Guy's it's time for bed." Naracu stuck his head in the door.

God knows I hate his guts. The new boys and my and Tsuki's brothers walked to their dorm.

I climbed the ladder and went up to my bunk above Sango.

Slowly my eyelids drooped and I yawned turning over and let sleep overcame me...

The next morning...

"Thank god yesterday was Friday"

"Hey, guy's Kurayami is still asleep!"

"On three... One... Two... Three!"

"**WAKE UP!**"

I literally jumped out of bed and started looking around. I stopped when I realized what had happened...

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!**" I yelled, chasing my roommates out and down the hall. We where all still in our PJs.

The commotion must have woken up all the people in the other dorms. I didn't care about that; all I cared about was getting my revenge.

They made a U turn probably hoping I'd slip and give them a little more slack, but it didn't happen. I was fuming mad. I chased them up to the boys' dorm.

As soon as they passed the boys' room they came out.

"What is going on?"

"Your sister's trying to kill us!"

That was all Koaga needed to hear and he held my back trying to calm me down.

I sidestepped and he fell. The chase was on again.

3 hours later...

I finally calmed down. I walked back to my dorm and locked the door. I was furious construing I was enjoying my Saturday morning, until they thought they'd ruin it.

*Knock, knock*

"Who's there?" I asked grumpy. I knew who it was.

C'mon."

I smirked. "C'mon who?

"Well, at least you haven't lost your sense of humor... C'mon and let us in."

"Um, no."

"What? Why not?"

"You had to go and ruin my Saturday slumber."

"Ya know, she has a point."

"Shut it, Tsuki."

I walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"The 10 new inmates arrived early... don't you want to meet them?"

"Nope. And I already knew they'd arrive today, nimrod. I know what's going to happen, remember?"

"Told you she's never surprised. You now have to give me 5 bucks."

"Tsuki, a buck is a male deer." I said receiving laughs and chuckles for my sense of humor.

I opened the door and closed it behind me- me still in my PJs.

There was a fox demon with orange hair and piercing, a blue-lavender haired lynx demon, a silver-white haired rabbit demon, a blond wolf demon, a brown haired panther demon, a black haired weasel demon, a red haired wolf half-demon, a blue skinned/blue haired mortal, a half black half white green haired cat demon, and a black haired fox demon who wore an orange swirled mask.

"So, you must be the bad-tempered wolf demon Kurayami?" The lynx asked.

"That'd be meh. And might I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Pein, this is Konan-" He gestured to the lynx on his right "- That would be Hidan, this is Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi-" I really had a difficult time trying not to laugh. Weasel the weasel. "- Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, and that would be Tobi"

"Tobi is a good boy!" He said giving me a death hug.

"...Can't breath..." I said.

"Tobi, don't kill the poor thing."

"THING!"

"Oh dear, there goes her temper."

"WHO, YOU CALLIN' A 'THING'!" I snapped.

"Wow, she has a worse temper then you Deidara." Kisame teased.

"Highly explosive, hm."

They all nodded in agreement. "A little lesson to you all. Whatever you do, do _not_ make her mad."

"Give an example?"

"Remember when she said 'You had to go and ruin my Saturday slumber'? We kinda sortta woke her up this morning and she nearly killed us." She said scratching the back of her head, all my roomies nodding slowly in agreement.

"Guess she's not a morning person, un?"

"No, I am not." I jumped in.

"Anyway, Ame, why don't we go get dressed and we take them on a tour of $$$$?"

"Ame?"

"Their nickname for me. And you bother me for my language 'problem', why?"

"Point(s) taken."

We laughed. I led the everyone into the dorm, not caring. I grabbed my clothing for the day and called dibs on the washroom whalst they got to know one another.

I walked out in my school uniform, which it annoyed me deeply when people said I looked cute in it.

The uniform itself was nice looking. The girls uniform was a pale pink plaid shirt under a nice navy blue

Jacket, and a matching navy blue/gray skirt. The uniform lastly had a red bow tie under the collar of the jacket that completed it.

The boys all had a barely visible blush on their cheeks. Konan, Sango, and Kagome squealed among themselves.

Akumu got the washroom next. She also came out in uniform. And again the same reaction from the same people.

Akumu in my eyes was a fairly pretty girl. Her long blond hair was up in a high ponytail like my deep black hair was. She had in her fake Contac lenses to hide their natural red colour, the colour the fake ones were a light shade of baby blue. I never hid my yellow iris and the black whites of the eye are.

Basically all the females were in their school uniform. I thought the uniform look great on Sango.

We started with the dorms; it was a five-minute walk to the mess hall. And an eight minute walk the left wing. A nine-minute walk to the right wing and a solid 20-minute walk to the infirmary.

There was also a shrine to the vamp goddess Nyx (House of night). I loved the fact that Hidan was mad that there wasn't a shrine to the god Jashin.

"Ha! Well, not many people know about Jashin." I laughed out.

"Every single person in this rat hole should know the name of Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed.

"We know the name of Jashin all to well, un." Deidara teased the Janinist.

"Yes, but you don't follow his ways!"

"I will never understand Hidan."


End file.
